leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зед
Abilities % of the target's maximum health}} as bonus magic damage. |description2 = This effect can only occur once every 10 seconds on the same target. }} | , , and blinds will prevent Contempt for the Weak from being procced, but a does not stop the damage. |additional= |video=Zed IVideo }} }} Zed throws his spinning blades forward, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they pass through and 60% damage to enemies thereafter. |description2 = :}} Active shadows will also throw a shuriken in the direction of the target point. Additional shuriken striking the same enemy deal 50% damage and restore energy. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 900 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = energy }} | }} Zed's bonus attack damage is increased by a percentage. |description2 = Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for 4 seconds. Reactivating Living Shadow will cause Zed to swap places with this shadow. |description3 = :}} Zed's shadows mimic his basic abilities. If a target is struck twice by a mimicked ability, Zed restores some energy. Energy can only be restored once per mimicked cast. |leveling = % Bonus AD}} |leveling3 = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = energy }} | does reduce the cooldown while the timer is hidden. * The shadow mimics and but not . |video=Zed WVideo }} }} Zed spins his blades, creating a burst of shadow energy and dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. Each enemy champion hit reduces cooldown by 2 seconds. |description2 = :}} Active shadows also slash, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and slowing them for seconds. Enemies hit by both slashes are slowed more and restore energy but will not take additional damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = % % |range = 290 |cooldown = 4 |cost = 50 |costtype = energy }} | }} Zed becomes untargetable for seconds and dashes behind the target enemy champion. Upon arrival, he marks the target for death, ignores unit collision, and spawns a shadow that lasts for 6 seconds at the cast location. Reactivating Death Mark will cause Zed to swap places with this shadow. |description2 = After 3 seconds, Death Mark will trigger, dealing flat physical damage plus a percentage of all physical and magic damage dealt to the marked champion while it was active. |leveling2 = + % of damage dealt |range = 625 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} | for ability casts. ** A third shuriken hitting the same target deals 50% damage, not 25%. ** A third slash hitting the same target applies the same slow as two. * Magic and physical damage is calculated from all abilities, items and buffs. ** Damage is calculated with pre-mitigation values CertainlyT explains the mark's damage calculation. ** True damage, such as from , is not counted. * If Death Mark's damage is sufficient to kill an enemy, a shuriken appears above the marked champion's head along with a cloud of smoke surrounding them. If the target's health is replenished in any way that will let the target survive, the swirling shuriken mark will disappear. The red mark inside the target that denotes the mark's existence will remain for the full three seconds, however (unless removed by means of or ). |video=Zed RVideo }} }} References cs:Zed de:Zed es:Zed fr:Zed pl:Zed pt-br:Zed ru:Zed zh:劫 Category:2012 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Dash champion Category:Energy champion Category:Blink champion